Midnight Sunshine
by Thechillyvampirewolfassasin
Summary: It's sort of dissapointing to step from out of a crazy world to one which seems so much more confusing. A world where love has no limits and even in the darkness of night there is sunshine. AU.
1. Chapter 1

My life was over.

I hate new towns, and their new town look you have to memorize. I hate new roofs, new houses and their new house smell. I hate new rooms, new views, and new sights.

Now this wasn't exactly true; I just hated the fact of us moving.

Change for me was somewhat a common subject; but that didn't mean I liked it.

And this was a big change.

I could bet this would be a change for just about anyone. The main fact was just that looking at the road here made you depressed. Probably it was because the road was the same color as the sky: a somber, dead, charcoal grey. Not a sight of blue.

And the rainforest on all sides didn't exactly help.

I was actually surprised it wasn't raining.

And what person in their right mind calls a town Forks.

"Hey Bella," Charlie called from downstairs, "Where are the forks and stuff?"

"It's in the box on the porch dad!" Bella shouted, "The one that says utensils!"

Her heel clad footsteps echoed on the wooden floor leading to my room. I didn't see the reason she wore heels in the first place. I glimpsed her as she walked through the open door. The carpet on the floor thankfully absorbed the sound.

Although I was on the floor, reading a book which was directly in front of my face, blocking the middle half of my one-eighty degree view, I could actually see her stance with her face screwed up as if she'd just eaten or seen something rotten.

For once I didn't blame her; an orange comforter isn't the most comforting, or welcoming, thing to see as soon as you walked into a room.

"Cough, cough." She said, propping her elbow up on the new nightstand.

I rolled my eyes at her girl language and propping up on my elbows, looked at her over the top of my book. From the almost expectant look on her face I knew she was going to ask me to do something for her. Again.

"No." I said before she could even voice another word and went back to reading.

"But Jake," she whined, "You don't even know what I'm going to say." She sat down beside me.

"Wanna bet?" I asked just before turning away from her.

Bella huffed and got back up.

"Jake don't you play." She said with less vigor than she actually had, "Stop being whiny because you didn't get to stay the one place where a girl actually tried to screw you."

I shifted but didn't turn to her. I wasn't going to tell her another time that it was so much deeper then that. That girl, Reneesme, wasn't even my girlfriend in the first place; she was so much more. She was my best friend. She was the first one I told about my lycanthropy. She was the first person who I could go to when Bella made me feel like an outcast and different than all the other students. She was the first one to make me feel normal to be a werewolf. She made me feel human when Bella wouldn't.

It may not have shown, but Bella was an evil girl, wanton and manipulative, dishonest and controlling. When she saw something she wanted she went after it. Charlie constantly said she was like her mother and that he was forever happy to get rid of the dark spot in his life, and meet my father. But the damage had still been done. Her first fourteen to fifteen years she had spent with her had reconstructed her innocent and child-like brain, to a beautiful young lady with a heart of lead, who used her beauty and sexuality for her own gain. When Bella was younger, she was clumsy and butter fingered; but although she didn't phase like I did, the werewolf hormones which got to her from Charlie, gave her all the girlish, sixteen year-old grace she needed.

"Bella, why do you find it necessary to berate me, even when I obviously try to avoid you?"

"Cause." She said simply, and then went to toy with my hair brush.

"Bella, please see yourself out my room. You know where the door is."

Her eyes narrowed at me with a glare that more than said shut up, you worthless dog.

As funny as I tried to make it when she glared, Bella was actually horrid when she didn't get what she wanted or got angry at someone. Charlie and I learnt to stay out of the firing zone around that time.

"Jacob, I want you to carry my boxes up to my room."

I did a double take, "Why?"

"Does there need to be a reason? I am your sister! Get off your lazy ass!"

I clenched my jaw at that, who the hell was she to order me around. She may have been my sister, but I wish she wasn't. A sister's supposed to be annoying, sure: But not to the point where you seriously want to shoot them in the brain.

She probably didn't realize that I was the actual werewolf here. Unless there was some unwritten werewolves rule that you couldn't kill family, Bella would be gone soon. Really soon.

The werewolf rule I wouldn't know though, my father hadn't exactly had the chance to tell me. Billy I meant, not Charlie.

Billy didn't imprint on Charlie, but he loved him like an imprint nonetheless. Before Billy was confined to a wheel chair, he could phase, and Charlie knew he was a werewolf. So once, when Charlie had just started training in the police force and gotten shot by accident, Billy had given him some of his blood to help heal the wound.

They broke up some months after though and Charlie got with Renee and had Bella: about two years later, they met up again, and Billy was surprised to see Charlie housed some werewolf traits. His skin was somewhat more resilient; he healed faster than most humans, and he still held more or less of that youthfulness he had when he was with him. Charlie, although with Renee, still loved Billy, so they shacked up and surprise surprise, Charlie got pregnant. So since Billy was my other dad, I got the direct werewolf traits; and although Billy died, I still phased, just because some dumbass vampire felt like having his summer holiday near me.

So Charlie and I packed up, ready to move to a more private neighborhood until Bella and Renee called and thus began the story of my life.

I didn't hate Bella, too much; I just particularly didn't like her. Something about her snide remarks, and the way she bossed people around just to get her own way, got to me.

I didn't think she really liked me either; she just tolerated me because we just happened to come from the same dad.

And although she only tolerated me, she had a love and respect for Charlie that made her put up with me.

"Bella." I growled.

She smiled stiffly. "Do you really want dad to know who broke that kid's leg?"

I froze up. That was one of too many incidents for my liking. But Bella had posed as my step-mother on the phone and fully assured the neighbors of the accident.

I still hadn't a cue why she helped me; but it was times like these when I think she did it for her own twisted blackmail benefits.

"Fine." I said, sitting up. "What do you want?"

"I want you to get the rest of my boxes upstairs, thanks, and kisses." She skipped off without a care. I secretly hoped her heels would get caught in a carpet and she'd fall flat on her face.

I groaned in frustration and made out of the door to go downstairs.

.,;:~`*'~:;,.

Two hours later; after helping Bella with cleaning out her room, after I got the boxes, I looked at my own bedroom with a pleased feeling.

Although I'd spent most of my time in Bella's room I still had to admit I'd done a good job.

I'd disposed of the clashing orange comforter to Charlie's room and taken his golden one instead. It made the room look pretty comfortable. The light yellow curtains, white walls and baby blue carpet worked together in a way that just wanted to make you stay for a while.

I couldn't help but think of the orange comforter now in dad's room. Maybe there was a reason no word in the dictionary rhymed with orange.

"Jacob." Charlie called from downstairs, "Dinner!"

"Coming!" I shouted back.

Another thing about Charlie was that he insisted we call him Charlie. I slipped up sometimes, but Bella made it her goal to call him dad, or daddy when she was whining. But Bella wasn't that important, besides, I hadn't eaten all day.

I took another look at my room, and turned to go downstairs.

.,;:~`*'~:;,.

The bed was oddly soft. I melted into the pillows and sheets. I curled up, warm and cozy even though I had a feverish skin. It was the first time I got to relax my joints all day. Besides tomorrow we were going into Port Angeles, I think it was named, to pick up anything else we might need. Food. Shoes. A night lamp. Real food.

Macaroni and cheese wasn't always considered a nutritious dinner.

Turning and relaxing once again in my sheets, I snuggled deeper into the comforter and drifted off to sleep.

**Just press one button and tell me if I should actually take time out of my life to write this. I need to know. Thanks. XOLOXOLO. Werepire.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is dedicated to RainGoddess2040 for making me laugh.**

The drive back from Port Angeles was silent and awkward.

Uneasiness hung in the air like a bride's wedding veil, and there was only one reason why. Bella was upset.

As the males in the household, we knew nothing about menstruation and cramps and the fatal PMSing, except what one was required to learn in grade school. And any normal male would contribute Bella's behavior to that.

But we weren't normal.

And Bella always made sure we knew when it was her time of month.

She'd lock herself in the bathroom for hours. Then when one inquired if she was okay, she'd scream and say we should leave her alone.

It was a ritual of sorts for us, so Charlie and I got used to this procedure.

So for today, we could assume that wasn't it.

Besides I could take a wild guess and figure out what was wrong. Bella was angry at Charlie.

And that was a phenomenon in itself.

Why?

Because Bella _never_ got angry at Charlie. But two distinct reasons made her blow up today.

Charlie was hit on. By a guy none the less.

And the fact that she wasn't informed that we'd be in the same year group. And with two years until graduation, she'd actually have to endure someone finding we were related.

It was only a matter of time.

And Bella didn't believe in any quoted sayings.

We'd been going into a bookstore and Charlie was looking at our book lists. He handed one to each of us.

"So Jake, you take the first half of the booklist. Bella you take the second half, just pick up two of what ever book you find."

"Why?" Bella inquired.

"Huh?" Charlie had said.

"Why would we need to pick up two of each book? And why am I getting only half of my booklist? Are you really gonna get the rest? I'm not following here dad."

"Well you see...about that..." he trailed off, flushing from the attention and embarrassment."

Bella grabbed at my list, "Let me see that."

I let go of it without any resistance.

She glanced over it once and looked just about ready to scream.

"We're in the same year." She gritted out. It wasn't a question, just a plain angry statement.

"Now Bella..." Charlie tried.

She glared at him mid way his sentence, and then stalked off to the back of the bookstore, leaving my copy of the booklist to flutter unceremoniously to the ground.

I glanced at Charlie, "You never said we were going to be in the same year group." There was no trace of malice in my voice. Bella was just over reacting.

"I'm sorry; I should have told you guys. I never knew Bella would blow up like this."

"Bella always blows up; it's not even that big a deal." I comforted him, "Bella's just constantly going on and on, besides it's Saturday and she has nothing to do and basically nowhere to go."

He chuckled at that and hit my shoulder. We went to find my books.

About the hitting on Charlie incident, the guy wasn't exactly hitting on him percer; but while we were on our way to the food court, Bella a good three feet away because she didn't want her first impression on people to be that she tagged around with her father, a guy seemingly young but yet aged, donned in a three-piece business suit and such with obvious biceps and a face like an angel wasn't looking were he was going because he was on his phone, mistakenly bumped into Charlie.

He glanced down at him, since he was a good inch taller, did a double take and told whoever he was talking to he'd call them back.

He had grabbed Charlie's right hand and promptly kissed it, then told Charlie he was cute.

I wasn't sure if it was the lack of sexual contact in any way for so many years or the fact that it was a man holding his hand, but Charlie turned red all the way from his neck line up to his ears.

The man's light blue eyes had trailed down, and he simply remarked on how far that blush could go, when Bella leaped like a rabid panther, snarling and hissing.

"Charlie isn't a fag you asshole, get away from him, you're disgusting!" she waved a Biology book at him menacingly.

I considered Bella's choice of words and wondered if that was why she hated me; just because I was conceived by two men.

The blue eyed man wasn't fazed; he blinked unemotionally at Bella, and then looked back at Charlie.

"Charlie, huh? My name's Dmitri." He kissed Charlie's hand again, "And what's your last name might I ask?"

Charlie freed his hand and blushed even more. "It's Swan, and I think we should be going." He glanced at a fuming Bella.

"Oh I'll take you anywhere you want."

"That's okay." Charlie countered.

"If you say so. I'll be seeing you soon Charles." The business man kissed Charlie softly on the cheek.

I could feel my eyebrows rising.

He leant back and looked at Charlie for a second, then nodded to me, and spared a short glance at Bella.

One couldn't miss the smirk on his face as he walked away.

So now here we were, an angry Bella in the back seat, a quiet Charlie and myself seated up front. We didn't dare even touch the radio. It would probably explode if we gave her a reason to glare at it.

"So Bella," Charlie tried, glancing at the rearview, "Did you get everything you wanted?"

"Mmm." She mumbled.

Charlie's eyes flickered nervously between the road and the rearview.

"Uh, so do you like Port Angeles? It's not too far if you have the right car."

She just watched him squirm.

"Um, a friend of mine, Uley, he's gonna bring his old truck up for us to take a look. You'll need to get to school..."

"A truck dad...really?" she rolled her eyes, and then mumbled, "Whoopdee doo."

Charlie fell silent. It wasn't his fault he couldn't buy a sports car to Bella's liking, or her new favorite, motorcycles. She'd seen a girl on one back were I lived and had immediately taken to them.

She thought they'd make her look sexy.

That's a laugh.

.,;:~`*'~:;,.

**Sorry guys, I'm completely womped. Tests are just around the corner. This was even supposed to be a longer chapter...but I looked at the words in my notebook and wanted to cry. My next update is unpredictable. Gosh summer needs to hurry and get here. I want to thank every single reviewer who made me want to continue this story. Kisses to all of you:**

**Maisha**

**Lovergyul**

**RainGoddess2040**

**Shameless**

**RockinThatAfroPic**

**And to "hey" an anonymous reviewer.**

**Please review everyone, trust me it hardly takes two minutes. And support is the best thing you can give.**

**Until next time. XOXO. Werepire.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is dedicated to** RockinThatAfroPic _and_ RainGoddess2040 **for making me want to write this chapter.**

On an account of Bella, Charlie and I were driving down to La Push by ourselves because she didn't want to see the pint of junk Uley called a car _just_ yet.

We parked in front of a good medium sized homely looking house and were about to get out of the car as a lady came out.

The curtain of ebony hair she had shielded the half of her face which was towards us since she was talking to someone inside. Then she turned and smiled at us and I couldn't help but stare.

She had four slash marks on one half of her face which were obviously given to her by some animal.

"Jacob!" Charlie hissed.

"Huh." I said smartly still staring shamelessly at the otherwise beautiful lady.

"Get out of the car."

"Uhn." I nodded, struggling with the locked door.

"Hi, I'm Emily." She said as we approached the porch. "Sam will be right out; he's kinda in the nude."

Charlie nodded while I fidgeted and shifted on my feet.

"Oh come in!" Emily exclaimed, and opened the door behind her.

We stepped into a homely kitchen, where four plated of muffins resided. About a good fifteen in each plate.

How the hell did they eat so much?

Although I wouldn't complain if this assortment appeared at the kitchen table.

We turned when we heard footsteps coming down the stairs behind us.

A tanned guy with ebony hair came through the doorway with his skin still glistening from a probable bath.

He smiled at us, grabbed a muffin and took a bite all before Emily hit in the head with a wooden spoon.

"Hey Charlie." His eyes shifted to me, "You must be Jacob?"

I nodded and grinned, "Only one I've met so far.

"Muffin?"

"Sure." I grinned.

I liked him.

"Well more than likely you're here about the car?"

"Yeah starting school and all that Jazz."

"Okay then," he set down the half finished muffin, "follow me."

"When you sit at the wheel, it's not too bad." Sam said contemplatively.

"C'mon Jake, it's a great deal." Charlie tried.

Well since it wasn't _so _bad, and Charlie was not the richest man on earth, and I _definitely _didn't want to walk to school.

"Yeah Charlie, its cool." I said.

He smiled.

"Sammy!" a voice shouted.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Seth." He whispered agitatedly.

A short, slim but somewhat fit boy came around the corner and made a beeline for Sam. Somehow he ended up on Sam's back with his arm wrapped around Sam's nose.

"Sam!" He grinned.

"Seth." Sam grunted.

Seth glanced at me. "Who's the new guy?"

"Seth meet Jacob."

"Hey. Nice to meet you." He slipped down from Sam's back and gave a megawatt grin that rivaled the sun.

"Likewise."

"So Seth you can show Jacob around these parts, while Charlie and I get some stuff sorted out."

"Sure, sure." He grabbed my bicep and dragged me away.

He led me through a part of the forest. Greens and wild life seemed to want to attack me, but stayed on the down low for now. We came out on a part of a sandy beach.

"There's a beach down here?"

"No way man, it's just water and sand."

I grinned and shoved him.

Seth laughed, and then sighed.

"You're a werewolf aren't you?"

"And I'm guessing you're one too, what was your first clue?"

"I'm the best tracker in the pack." He said proudly. "But the first clue was actually the smell."

"Hey, I took a bath this morning!"

He laughed, "But what I can't get is how you became a werewolf if you lived in a sunny, overpopulated state."

I looked at him funny, "How do you know where I lived before?"

"Sam thinks a lot, and when you're in a pack as big as mine, things tend to get around quickly. The _entire_ pack probably knows."

"Entire," I shook my head, "You make it sound like it's a lot."

"Oh it is, "he nodded, "There's me, Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil, Leah, Embry and Collin, but Brady's not far behind."

"Whoa that's a lot." I thought for a second, "When you guys eat, you don't all go to the same place, do you?"

Seth laughed, "Naah, it'd be a Mardi Gras of sorts."

"But how can there be so many wolves at any one time?"

"Well since the Cullens moved in persons haven't stopped phasing."

"Cullens?"

"Yeah, they're this really weird coven of vampires that live in Forks." He shrugged, "I've never actually seen them except through Sam's mind."

"They give trouble much?"

"No, they're good mostly," he kicked a pebble, "Only there this playful one who likes to shake things up. Nothing drastic, just coming to the border once or twice."

"The border?"

"Yeah, it's this whole treaty thing with the vamps that they can't step on our land and all that. Oh, you'll get a kick out of this one. Okay...they're vegetarians!"

I could almost hear the crickets chirping to his supposed joke.

"Seth," I said worriedly, "I don't think Vampires can be vegetarian."

He pouted, "But they are."

"I still can't see a vampire getting blood from a plant...Is there some kind of voodoo ritual they do or something..."

"No, they eat animals."

"What?"

"Jake focus. They drink animal _blood_."

My eyebrows furrowed, "How odd."

"I know right." he grinned. "But for this year we're going to go to the same school, it'll be really cool." He paused, "Hey that rhymes."

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Seth?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you imprinted?"

He gave me an odd look.

"I can't imprint Jacob."

"You can't?"

"Yeah, and neither can you."

"Seth, what are you on about."

"Jacob, Imprinting is for werewolves."

"So what are we, teapots?"

He sent a half-hearted glare my way. "No smartass, imprinting is for _real_ werewolves."

"Oh so you're the pot, and I'll be the kettle."

"No, I'm a shape shifter, and so are you most likely. We just got the name because we kept turning into wolves instead of other creatures."

"Shape shifter?" Well it sounded better than the feared werewolf.

"And back to imprinting, only werewolves do that, but we get the name, hence the reputation. We don't exactly imprint. Sure we do have a set mate for life and all of that, but we don't fall in love immediately. You just feel drawn toward this person by a strong emotion. And the more time around them, the feeling with grow so strong until you realize that person is your soul mate." He shrugged, "Simple."

"So what happens if you don't realize that person is your soul mate?"

He finally stopped walking and plopped onto the sand.

He shrugged, "Donno never happened before."

I looked him over, "And how did you come by all of this information?"

"When you're in a pack as large as mine with everyone being older than you, Things tend to lodge in your mind...Besides, half the time I was quoting Sam."

I started laughing at him.

He pulled me to the ground just to push me on the sand.

"Jerk." He said, the corner of his lips twitching.

.,;:~`*'~:;,.

I knew the truck wasn't that bad.

It just seemed that way. The creaks ad groans it made were exaggerated.

But Bella's facial expression was... different.

It seemed like a mixture between, Horror, wanting to scream and wanting to cry.

In the end she screamed, a true Bella move.

"The hell I'm going to school in that!"

Charlie patted my shoulder and gave me a somber smile.

So much for encouragement.

I went through the door and into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Yesterday, the rain had woken me up.<p>

And it hadn't let up.

I wasn't very keen on going to school on my first day in rain. But that didn't mean I had a choice.

Gosh, life was unfair.

I was beginning to think I was more cat than wolf; I didn't despise or dislike rain, but I hated the thought of wet and soggy clothes clinging to my skin.

That might have explained why even my long hair was under a tam.

"You look like you're about to spend a weekend in the North-Pole and you can't bring a suitcase." Bella commented.

She had donned a mid-thigh length sweater with black corduroys.

I just looked at her.

"Well then, scaredy cat lets go. I'd actually _not _like to get a detention on my first day."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the keys off the island counter.

Bella walked in front of me to the door. I watched her back suspiciously. She wasn't being as glary and harsh as usual...

Then it hit me, she was trying to be in a good mood...to be optimistic. As the engine roared to life I realized she was going to try and impress the new persons she'd meet.

Even she knew that once she was in a bad mood, it would stay with her for the day, and repel others.

She even sang to songs on the radio while we drove and didn't complain once about the sound of the old engine.

Bella was living proof that miracles do happen.

...~

We had declined Charlie's offer to show us the school beforehand. But before he left for work he had given us the directions and told us ten times not to get lost.

The school though, was relatively easy to find and even I was surprised at the size.

It was pretty big, and dismissing the thin fog that had settled around it, it was beautiful if you liked the classic brick style type of building. Reneesme would have said it had 'character.'

I'd probably retort and say that it was a fancy word for moss and slime.

Then she'd probably smack me upside the head and earn a sprain wrist.

Now I missed my best friend more than anything. I would have loved to contact her, but she didn't like technology.

I'd call her a hippie or tree hugger of sorts.

The funny thing was, her father was a tech whiz. Anything to do with computers and phones and such and he was the best.

But for now, Reneesme wasn't here, and he'd have to deal with it.

They seemed to be early, judging form the lack of cars in the parking lot.

Just parking in the first empty space, I took a moment to glace at the few persons around, while Bella unbuckled her seat belt.

Bella sighed heavily, "Jacob,"

I looked at her.

"Don't screw this up for me...you've already ruined enough lives.

With that she grabbed her backpack and hopped out of the car.

I sighed and watched her walk away.

Grabbing my own pack, I lock the door and ambled off to the part of the building that said office.

.,;:~`*'~:;,.

After getting my schedule and conversing with the receptionist at the desk just to pass time, I ambled off to find my first class.

Math.

It was just my luck to be going through the door and bump into another person going in at exactly the same time.

"Seth?"

"Jacob, hey." He smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I told you Jake, I'm going to this school now."

"No I mean, what are you doing _here_? As in the upper classmen...class?"

"Oh, that...Advanced Placement dude. I've got like four more classes with this year."

"Why don't they just let you skip?"

"Donno man."

"Well at least now I know someone here."

"You really need a life Jake."

"I know man I know."

It was just how I imagined it, perpendicular triangles on the walls, and the smell of math in the morning. I was in heaven.

Shoot me now.

"Mr. Jacob Black?" Mr. Banner inquired, peering curiously over his glasses, while doing the roll call.

I raised my hand.

He smiled and pushed his glasses up with his pinky.

"Welcome to Forks High Mr. Black."

And he resumed the list, not noticeable of the blunt stares persons sent my way.

I wanted to melt in my seat.

Seth clapped my back.

"Stick it out man, stick it-"

"Seth Clearwater."

Seth squeaked.

Payback is a bitch.

"Also welcome to Forks High."

Regardless of the constant staring on my part, my bad mood diffused as I watched Seth fidget and squirm in his seat under the scrutiny of the heavy gazes sent his way.

"Ha, that's great man, you just got-"

"Mr. Black, at Forks high, we try not to scream at our peers unless absolutely necessary. Maybe you would like to practice that principle."

I crumbled, "Yes Sir."

He nodded, and looked away," Now welcome back to school, class. I trust you had a good summer."

There were quiet grumbles from all around.

"Good, now for this semester we will..."

I tried to focus entirely on his words, if only to distract myself from Seth's quiet giggles.

...~

After Math, I contemplated skipping Literature. It may have been my first day, but Shakespeare was one thing that could send me running and screaming.

He may have written the most famous romantic play ever, but I didn't fancy 'thee', telling 'thou', that one must 'doeth' whatever. It got to me.

Seth ambled behind me, chatting away a mile a minute.

"And I think Paul hates me," he ranted, "I don't know why he glares at me like he does. Maybe because his mate is my sister, and Leah never does shut up about me."

"Neither do you." I was tempted to say.

"So he's probably not getting any."

I chuckled at Seth's choice of words.

Then it hit me.

The sickly, sweet smell of vampire that I'd know since I'd phased.

Seth stopped abruptly, so I knew he had smelt it too.

Like rotten cotton candy with an array of strong perfumes.

Seth mirrored my expression; Nose scrunched up, eyes glistening from the burn and a distraught look on his face.

"I guess you'll finally meet the Cullens." I whispered to Seth.

I knew those vampire could hear me. Now where were they?

"Uh Jake, can we walk somewhere else?"

"C'mon Seth, you can't let those Vamps think your scared of them. It gives them power."

"I'm not scared, it just smells really bad."

Having heightened senses sucked sometimes.

Before I could say anything else, the vampires in question appeared.

A golden haired pretty boy with curls that rivaled those old phone cords appeared. A short girl with short brunette hair curled outward followed.

The guy looked as if he was experiencing some sort of silent pain, but the small one seemed comfortable enough.

But I was frozen to the spot when she looked my way.

Astonishing Golden yellow eyes glued me to the spot, and stared into my very soul.

We broke contact when she glanced at Seth.

We watched them walk away until they went into a classroom.

Then I grabbed Seth and grunted.

"Let's go."

"But we don't have the same class."

I sighed, "See you at lunch then."

...~

I thought that History would be the manageable of all the classes, but they made it extra special.

A huge muscle-packed vampire sat in front of me the entire time. And Seth sat at the far back.

I had come early and sat next to a Mike Newton. Who blabbered the whole time about a girl he'd met. From the description, Bella popped up first.

The vampire, who I'd gotten a name for, Emmett had come in late and the only free seat had to be the one in front of me.

I usually wasn't fearful of vampires, but this one looked like he could break me in half without even trying if the right situation came up.

And so I didn't even say a word, hoping not to provoke the deadly creature.

I actually got so sick of it, that I got used to the sickly smell.

Yeah, it tends to do that to you.

As soon as the bell rang, he was out of his seat like a shot.

I couldn't smell that bad.

I sniffed my hair.

It still smelt like watermelon.

I shrugged and went to lunch.

.,;:~`*'~:;,.

How I came to be sitting at a table with an overly friendly Jessica, a girl named Angela, Mike, Seth, a Tyler and _Bella_ was beyond me.

In a blur Jessica had grabbed me and dragged me to the table.

That girl was unnaturally strong.

Now they were talking about a movie.

"Hey Jake, you up for it?" Jessica asked.

"Sure, sure." I bit into my sandwich.

At that moment by some force of nature I looked up. I saw the three vampires I'd seen earlier, and a model, worship worthy blonde girl.

"...the Cullens."

I blinked at Jessica. "I'm sorry what?"

"Those are the Cullens." She explained.

I bit my lip. "Really?"

"Yeah, they're like mega rich and all so gorgeous, you should see their parents. They are so perfect. The entire family could be models. That's Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice."

"Alice is nice, but Rosalie's a bitch." An unknown girl commented.

She glanced at them once more. "Hm, Edward's not here." I noticed the way he said his name with a sort of reverence, and apparently I wasn't the only one.

"Edward?" Bella questioned.

"Yeah," she sighed, "He's so gorgeous and single. All for the taking. But no girl here is good enough for him." A different set to her jaw made me wonder how he'd turned her down.

But just after that I resisted the urge the smack Jessica. She shouldn't have said that.

Now Bella had that glint in her eye.

The one that meant she was ready to take on a challenge. The cogs in her brain were spinning. And I knew it had to do with the single Cullen.

And she probably knew they were vampires.

She may not have phased but I knew she could tell the inhuman different for those alive.

Bella was digging for trouble. And she'd drag me down with her.

...~

Biology class was the worst class in the history of classes.

Oh, the teacher was awesome. And I loved Biology, because I was good at it.

But the moment I'd walked through the door of the science lab, there was Bella, sitting comfortably at a table, talking to Angela.

It ran through my mind to just turn and go straight back through the door. But I'd turned and ran smack dab into the teacher.

"What did I ever do to you?" was the telepathic message I'd sent up to the ceiling.

So I had to go straight to the only other two empty seats left, directly in front of Bella's table.

"Okay class, Welcome to a new school year. I trust you all enjoyed your Summer." He smiled as they grunted, "Well I did-"

"You barely got any didn't you prof, its okay man. We understand."

The teacher chuckled. "Well Mark, the little that I got is more than you will ever get."

The class 'ooued' as Mark turned red.

"Now where was I, yes, we'll be delving deeper into the systems and the cells of the body this semester. And for all those who want to become doctors and such, this is very important for you."

He took a book out of his briefcase. "For now, you'll be put into groups of two and get a specific system, which you and your partner will research thoroughly. So turn towards the person next to you and say a nice big hello to your new partner."

Groans resounded throughout the classroom.

"Now, now people, you're all familiar with each other to an extent, don't make it sound so bad."

I looked to my left, my partner didn't seem to like me, and didn't talk much. Or it could just be that no one was sitting there.

"Hey you, with the long hair."

I glanced up as the teacher walked briskly to my table.

I wasn't exactly going anywhere.

He smiled at me, "Hey, welcome to the school. Your partner Edward Cullen is not at school today, hopefully you'll catch him tomorrow. Usually I'd make both partners pick, but since it's a two week project you can just pick and tell him tomorrow."

It took a few seconds for his first sentence to sink in.

Edward...Cullen was my partner.

As in Jessica's crush Edward. The same Edward that Bella was pining after even though she had never seen him before.

I was going to be sick.

* * *

><p>The next day at lunch, I sat beside Bella.<p>

If possible, I would try to restrain her if she tried to go after the Cullen we hadn't seen yet.

I'd told her time and again last night that this was a bad idea, but _when _on this planet did Bella ever listen to me.

So here we were, watching the Cullens come in like we were watching a fashion show.

As they came in, I'd found myself drawn to Rosalie's hip but then Bella gasped.

And when did Bella ever show surprise, it was usually just anger and horror.

So when Bella had gasped I followed her gaze.

"Oh." I said simply.

He wasn't smiling or even grinning, his face was a perfect blank slate, but that just added to the mystery.

He was tall; I didn't really have a growth spurt from my 5'5, so he was probably taller than me.

He walked with a sort of relaxed grace that only the little one had, but her's was more ballerina type grace. Though being a vampire, this was au natural.

He ran a hand through his reddish-brown hair.

I swear I saw Bella bite her lip.

He glanced up at our table as if someone had called his name, eyes landing on Jessica.

Then he looked our way.

And if I thought I'd felt glued to the floor when Alice looked at me, then now I couldn't feel my fingers.

Bella looked away, blushing because she saw him looking at her. .

His eyes flickered to her for a second and his eyebrows furrowed, and then he glanced back to me.

I really could honestly imagine myself saying, "you feeling Froggy, then jump!'

But I just stared into the depths of those golden honey eyes.

Then he looked away, back to one of his brothers, the curly-haired one I think.

And glanced back at me, saying something so low I couldn't even hear it.

Then they all got up as one and left the building.

I blinked out of my stupor.

Well that was weird.

...~

Edward Cullen didn't come to class.

Though I wouldn't come either if I was a Vampire.

It would be hard to be a vegetarian when everyone was actually purposely spilling their blood.

Bella faked fainting and went to the nurse's office.

So I worked with Angela instead since we both didn't have a partner.

She was the first person I'd met in Forks who didn't feel the need to fill every silence with relentless chatter.

It was a normal class for once.

* * *

><p>It happened while I was waiting on Seth.<p>

He was calling Leah to let her know he'd be coming over to my house and not to pick him up.

It all went by in such a blur, that I was surprised when I'd finally found myself in the hospital.

I was watching Bella stand beside the car watching Edward Cullen, but I didn't exactly know what he was doing, I couldn't see him clearly from where I was.

I heard Seth walking towards me and I turned to greet him when I heard the screech of tires and a crash.

When I looked back, Bella was gone and in her place was a big blue truck.

...~

I shivered, but not from the cold.

What if she had died? I may have disliked her, but isn't that what siblings do?

Just for the heck of it, Siblings argue and fight and occasionally hate.

I groaned and put my head in my hands, just to look away from the hospital lights.

No matter what Bella did to me, I didn't want her dead. I preferred if she was alive to sneer at and goad me.

Edward had saved her. He'd jumped in front of the car at the last minute. And stopped it from crushing her. I would be grateful to him if I knew that he wouldn't want anything in return...Bella's blood for instance.

I watched as a gorgeous blond who was better looking than any actor I'd even seen came out the room Bella was in and came towards me.

"Are you Jacob?" he asked with warm kind eyes, which looked sort of familiar.

"Charlie says you can go home now. Bella will probably stay over night. She hit her head pretty hard."

Then I saw Edward and Rosalie come around the corner talking. If one thought Rosalie and Emmett looked good together, they should see these two.

Emmett and Rosalie looked cute and warm and familiar together, but Edward and Rosalie looked like the perfect couple you would only find advertising something together in a magazine.

They stopped talking and looked our way.

Something in Rosalie's face changed. And she looked at me with genuine curiosity.

Edward nodded to Carlisle for some reason; it was so fast if I had blinked I would have missed it

Carlisle went to Rosalie and led her away.

He looked at me and signaled for me to come outside.

I followed him to the parking lot and he stopped beside a Mercedes.

"So you're the wolf?"

I looked up at him with wide eyes. I didn't expect such fascination in his velveteen voice

"One of them that is."

"Yeah. So?"

"Nothing," he chuckled, "You just seemed curious."

Curious. I thought that over in my head. Somehow it didn't sound right.

"Why did you save Bella, why didn't you let that van crush her?"

"You're not happy? You _wanted_ her to be crushed? There's still time to..."

"No, I just...I just want to know why you did it."

He raised an eyebrow, but answered none the less. "Jasper sent me a message at the last minute. If blood had been spilt, he would have gone crazy."

"Oh."

A silence fell over us.

He looked at me, and I looked at the ground.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"Why, trying to fatten me up for the roasting?"

"No, you didn't eat much at lunch today, which isn't good for you."

He opened the car door, "Besides, why would I roast perfectly good meat?" And with that he slid into the car.

Somehow, no matter how I turned that over in my head, it always came out as perverted as it sound.

I opened the door and went inside.

If somehow had asked if my sanity was gone I'd say yes.

Why I was going into a car with a vampire I barely knew, and why it didn't bother me were two questions whose answers were completely lost to me.

.,;:~`*'~:;,.

**Okay five things:**

**One. Ehhh, Sorry** **about changing the whole process of imprinting if you'd liked it the way it was by Stephanie Myer.**

**Two. Uh Edward'll be in the next chapter so much more? *runs away* **

**I don't know why I did that but: Whoop got some exercise! **

**Three. About the whole Bella bitchyness thing...I just don't see it. Everyone's commenting on how much a bitch Bella is...well she is, but I've read bitchy-err. I think.**

**Four. About the whole Dmitri/Charlie thing. He wasn't really meant for Charlie in the story, but since persons are giving some positive feedback on him, I think you'll be seeing him a lot. Let me know how you feel about him.**

**And five. And also, yes, this chapter was over a four to five day period. Sorry but I wanted to give you guys something, since I probably won't be updating until July. When exams end.**

**Honestly this chapter was boring to me, it wasn't fun to write...or that could be because I've been reading it over and over since I started writing it...*heavy sigh***

**To all reviewers for chapter 2:**

_RainGoddess2040_

_RockinThatAfroPic_

_A lil bit of me_

_Bobbysworld_

_TheTruthAboutForeveMore_

_Bunnyakafay_

_Xoxlizzie (__**love ya hun)**_

_**A BIG WET JUICY SMOOCH TO ALL OF YOU. Wish I could just hug you all.**_

**And as for the rest of you, c'mon. Two minutes...please, please review, it's just makes my day, and makes me smile. And makes me feel worthwhile. Even if it's to criticize, it may help me get better. So c'mon, the keyboard is right in front of you, especially if you have a laptop. Review...And until next time...**

**Xoxo Werepire.**


	4. Chapter 4

"So what's it like to be as old as Shakespeare?"

Edward blinked and raised an eyebrow, then smirked crookedly.

"Why would you think I'm that old, I don't look that old do I?" He was grinning while he said this.

I rolled my eyes at him and popped a pickle into my chewing cavern. He'd have to be the type to answer one question with another.

We were seated at a corner of a deliciously warm restaurant. The _vampire_, Edward, had ordered for me. I was surprised that he had good enough sense to order a couple jumbo burgers and a heavy pile of fries.

I decided to like him as long as he was the one paying for my food, "Aren't all vampires more ancient than Adam?"

"Are all werewolves naturally this inquisitive?" He quipped easily.

I rolled my eyes at him, something I seemed to be doing rather often now, and shrugged.

I chewed for a while then asked, "Why are we here?"

He seemed surprised at least.

"Because you're hungry." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No...yes...I mean, why would you care that I'm hungry. I mean we're not even-" I was about to say that we weren't even friends, hell we barely knew each other, but he beat me to it.

"It would be nice if we could become friends Jacob. You seem like an interesting person. It would also be fun to learn more about you." He smiled.

We sat there for a moment completely silent, me watching him smile faintly, while he went to thinking his vampy thoughts. I cleared my throat.

"You know...we're lab partners." I said, rather than asked.

"Really..." he mumbled distantly.

"Yeah..."

I racked my brain for something else to say to him. And came up with nothing, but if he wasn't making a conscious effort, then...why should I have, especially when he wasn't paying attention to me.

Hello, Earth to crazy homicidal vampire.

No face could match mine with shock when he actually glanced up at me after I thought that.

He looked at me expectantly.

"Uh-I...uh..." I stuttered smartly.

He glanced down at my plate. "Are you finished?"

I looked down too, expecting to see at least something there. I was surprised to find nothing left on my plate.

"Seems so."

* * *

><p>The next morning, I stood in front of the bathroom mirror tugging on my hair. I really liked my hair, jet black in some places, with a noticeable hint of brown in some. It ended just above my shoulders, brushing my collar; not cut exactly straight, because some strands were longer than some.<p>

Thanks to Bella...as usual.

My hair had been longer than this before we moved. The length ending just below my upper back. Then Bella had stormed into my life and declared that I needed a haircut. Mainly she was annoyed at my hair for unknown reasons and had taken to sniping it one night while I was asleep.

Believe me when I say that waking up to a person over you holding silver barber shears is the perfect horror movie moment. It's also not something you forget easily.

I would have told her to join the movie business, but I rather valued my neck over telling her that her forte was horror.

But the sad fact was that I should've probably thanked Bella.

The last time I'd phased after the Nightmare on Elm Street haircut, my hair hadn't been in my eyes all that much as usual. It was surprisingly comforting.

So now I was considering cutting my hair to an unswingable kind of short. But then again...the length it was at now didn't disturb me.

Unable to settle on a decision just yet, I grabbed the shampoo and went to take a bath.

~...*...*...~

Trotting into the kitchen, I noted the absence of Charlie's smell. Well his scent was lingering all over the house. It was just that it wasn't fresh. This meant that he had probably spent all night at the hospital. Which meant he'd probably gotten no sleep.

I got the cereal and milk out of their consecutive places on auto pilot. Pondering the thought of my tired father in a stiff chair somewhere.

I got the fact that Bella was temporarily unconscious from shock or whatever. It's just that Charlie treated her like his little princess, while two out of three times she basically ignored him whenever he tried to do something nice.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt if you went just a tad bit faster."

Startled and shocked I tripped over my own two feet at the unexpected voice.

Sparing two seconds to glance at the now emptied milk bottle on the ground with contempt, I jumped to my feet to see who was in my kitchen and how much it was going to take to beat them to a bloody pulp.

_She _grinned, "Down puppy."

I froze.

It was a vampire.

And not just any vampire, but the vivacious blonde I'd seen both at school and the hospital, perched on the counter beside the sink, calm and unruffled, with one leg perched over the other quite elegantly.

"Uhh..."

"The proper word would be 'good' attached to morning pup." She sighed, "I guess we'll have to teach you manners all over again."

"Uhn..."

'I can see why he got you instead of a normal puppy, you actually don't bite back. But then again, what fun is a dog if it's already tame."

'Who are you and why are you in my house?"

She smiled, "And he speaks." She got down from the counter and leaned across the island, "Rosalie...Cullen, not _all_ which pleased to make your acquaintance, but, my view is quickly beginning to change." She grinned and rested her chin on her entwined fingers.

"Why are you here?" I repeated.

"I'm here to personally escort you to school."

"Why would you need to do that?"

"Your car's not exactly in the best condition for driving at this particular moment."

"Where is it?"

"The city dump."

"What?"

I gaped at her.

I wondered how hard it would be to kill her. Granted the whole family would probably come after me, but I'd have a head start anyways.

"I'm joking pup."

I glared and crossed my arms, "What if I don't wanna come with you?"

"You have no choice doggie."

"Stop calling me canine names."

"At least you're not slow."

"And you actually expect me to go with you."

"I'm taking it back that you're not slow, didn't we just have this conversation, you...have...no..._choice_."

"Well that sucks."

"You have no idea."

"Oh g-, ear rape."

"Would you just come on?"

"But I'm hungry." I whined.

"I'll tell Alice to get you something. Now grab your bag like a good little boy and move it!"

I wondered briefly if I should salute her and shout, 'Yes Sir!'

She pushed me out of the house; I stumbled, and almost fell over at the sight of the car alone. Now I prided myself on cars, and I believed solely in masculinity and strength. But yet that couldn't contain the girlish squeal that came out my throat at the sight of pure beauty.

A sell-your-kids-go-hungry-for-a-year-and-morgage-your-house-three-times, silver, Alfa Romeo 8c spider sat in the driveway with Rosalie already leaning on the hood, talking on her phone.

Rosalie standing there depicted every bit of the perfect car picture. If this was a road persons traveled often I was sure there'd be a couple hundred accidents by now. Then she flipped her hair over her shoulder, rested a hand behind her on the hood and laughed.

Go Rosalie, I chanted.

Shutting the door, I walked up to her.

She waved me off and continued her conversation, yet the second I sat in my seat she was already in hers.

"Got everything?"

I nodded.

"Okay, so Alice is getting you something, which you'll probably eat at lunch, if you can hold out that long. She's actually going to a store to get something for Esme to cook for you, so that's why you won't get it for a while, but Esme loves cooking for some odd reason even though we can't eat it. So it'll most likely be worth the wait. She'll probably start inviting you over every other day to test her food."

"No problem with me, but who's Esme?"

"That's our mom, sort of." She grinned. "Well since you've taken up half my morning, you better hold on to your teeth, 'cause I'm gonna go fast to get us to school."

"My teeth?"

"Don't ask."

Then she took off like a bat out of hell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am thoroughly disappointed with this chapter. It sounded good in my head, and looked fine on paper, but that was kinda crappy. Sorry guys, it's just that, the summer and the beach and seeing and meeting so many people interacting in different ways are giving me ideas for stories which I am downright scared to type up.**

**I kinda think they're good ideas, it's just that, I don't want to write stories that people aren't gonna enjoy. Sorry, this is wrong; I'm using this A/N to rant, ugh. Not to mention the heat. God I feel like a par boiled lobster when I come from the beach.**

**Anyways, come on, review, it'll make a sun burnt, exhausted, pooped out girl in the Caribbean feel like a million bucks. R and R people. Read (I can hear the duh) and review!**

**-Werepire.**


End file.
